


Skate as Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Fluff, Humor, I just realized they don't even kiss, Internal angst, M/M, Probably ooc, Soulmates, Viktor tries to be funny, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate Bodyswap AU On the 20th birthday of the younger of the pair they swap bodies for 24 hours. Most use this time to learn about their Soulmate and meet their friends and family, but Yuuri doesn't get to be so lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happiest Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910373) by [purpleeyesandbowties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyesandbowties/pseuds/purpleeyesandbowties). 



> This is un-beta'd and also my first time posting on this site. So if you see any mistakes let me know.  
> I figured Valentine's day was the perfect time for this. I really love the bodyswap idea, so I just went with it instead of my homework. Hope you like it.

Yuuri was practicing his step sequence when it happened.

“The assignments are out!” Yuuri stopped mid sequence to see all the skaters crowding around Phichit who was waving his phone around, a huge grin on his face. 

“Yuuri! We’re competing against each other!” Yuuri skated over, joining the other skaters huddled around the phone. Nearby Coach Celestino was watching the skaters, not bothering to try and break up the group. All the skaters were excited, talking about where they were competing and against who. Yuuri skated closer to Phichit trying to get a look at his phone.

“Yuuri were both competing in the NHK trophy! And you’ll never guess who else will be there.” 

“Who?” Yuuri asked, trying to get a glimpse at the phone that Phichit was swinging around wildly. 

“Only skating legend Viktor Nikiforov!” Yuuri gasped, grabbing Phichit’s phone from his hand. Looking down at the screen, it took Yuuri a few seconds to comprehend what he was seeing. Underneath the NHK trophy was a list of six names, but only two caught Yuuri’s attention. Right in the middle was Yuuri Katsuki with Viktor Nikiforov directly underneath. Yuuri stared at the screen, disbelief on his face. He was finally going to skate on the same rink as his idol. He could meet Viktor. 

Finally over his shock, Yuuri numbly handed the phone back to Phichit who was smirking at Yuuri. Taking back his phone, Phichit looked at the event again. He wondered if Yuuri even knew his other assignment, though judging by the dumbstruck expression he would guess not. 

“So Yuuri, are you ready to meet Viktor?” Yuuri’s face immediately paled and his eyes widened in shock.

“Phichit! What am I going to do? I’m not good enough to skate against Viktor! He’s a legend and I can’t even land a quad flip in competition! I’m going to embarrass myself in front of him. He’ll never want to even speak-“

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled, hoping to calm down his friend. “Calm down! You have time to work on your programs, the competition isn’t until November 29th. Your routine will be perfect by then, but don’t think I’m going to let you win!” Yuuri took a deep breath, willing his racing mind to calm down. Sending Phichit a timid smile, Yuuri turned to continue working on his step sequence when everything that Phichit said finally sunk in.

“What-what was that date again?” Phichit looked up from his phone.

“Hm? Oh the competition, November 29th.” Yuuri paled and Phichit skated closer to his friend.

“Yuuri? Yuuri what’s wrong?!” 

“My birthday is on the 29th.” Phichit smiled, confused by his friend’s actions.

“That’s awesome! We can party in Tokyo and you can show me all the sights and your favorite places!” Yuuri took a deep breath, calming his body before responding.

“My 20th birthday” Phichit smile slid from his face. 

“Oh shit.” Yuuri nodded slightly as he looked at Phichit.

“What am I going to do? I have to compete! This is my one chance and I’ve already lost it. Even if I could skate I’d probably mess it up, but my soulmate? They’ll have no idea what’s even happening. It’s going to be the worst switch in documented history.” Yuuri hung his head, his anxiety growing quickly. Phichit waved their coach, who had been looking on in concern, over. 

“Phichit what’s wrong? Their coach asked, making his way to the duo. 

“The NHK cup is during Yuuri’s birthday.” Celestino frowned. He looked at Yuuri, who had begun to breath quickly. Realizing his student’s panic, Celestino grabbed Yuuri by his shoulders. 

“Relax Yuuri. Breath. Follow my breath In….Out….In….Out,” slowly Yuuri’s breath began to settle as he let his coach’s voice wash over him. “There you go Yuuri, don’t worry we’ll figure something out ok? Just take it easy.” Celestino turned to Phichit, “Can you take him home? I have a few calls to make.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri stretched. It had been a long plane ride, but they finally arrived in Tokyo and got all their stuff into the hotel. Despite his nerves, Yuuri was excited to be in Tokyo. It was the closest to home he had been in years, and Minoka was coming to watch his performance. 

“Yuuri! Post flight selfie!” Phichit pulled out his phone and striking a pose. Yuuri smiled slightly and waved at the camera. “This is so awesome! You have to take me sightseeing!” 

“What about the competition?” 

“Come on Yuuri! I need to see the sights and you’re the best tour guide a man could ask for. Please! Yuuri, please!” Phichit gave Yuuri the brightest smile he could hoping to change Yuuri’s mind. Unable to resist, Yuuri nodded.

“Alright fine, but you owe me one!” Phichit cheered before grabbing Yuuri and dragging him out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuri was exhausted when he walked into his room that night. He flopped onto his bed, hoping to fall asleep quickly, but despite his best efforts he couldn’t fall asleep. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling while his nerves once again were creeping up on him. While he appreciated Phichit’s efforts earlier, it was harder to calm down than Phichit knew and now that he was alone, Yuuri’s fears came flooding back. What would his soulmate be like? Did he even have a soulmate? What about the NHK trophy? If he did switch, could he still qualify for the Grand Prix, especially with Viktor Nikiforov, competing on the same ice?  
He felt panic welling up inside him, he couldn’t take it. Yuuri turned to look at the nightstand where he put the note he had written for his soulmate. No, he could do this, he could meet his soulmate and perform his best out on the ice. Phichit, Celestino, they both believed in him and he couldn’t let them down! They had a plan, and they can deal with what ever comes, he just had to believe in them. He stared at the unassuming piece of paper until he nodded off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~  
Viktor woke up sharp piercing noise off to his right. Groaning, he reached for the alarm, hitting the snooze button quickly. He groaned, getting up early was the worst part of every competitions, hopefully he could fit in a nap before he had to skate. Slowly he opened his eyes and stretched out his arms and legs before blinking. He sat up with a panic, why was the room fuzzy? He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to clear them from whatever was in them.  
When that failed he turned to grab his phone terrified of what to tell Yakov when noticing a piece of paper on the table. 

Curiosity fell over him, he hadn’t left anything on the table besides his phone. Picking it up he noticed something else, a pair of glasses. An idea formed in his mind and Viktor slowly grinned as he put on the glasses. The world came into focus, and Viktor laughed, a giddy laugh that escaped without his knowledge. His excitement grew as he looked at the piece of paper, that was written in several languages. Scanning the paper, Viktor found a paragraph written in English. 

“Hello  
My name is Katsuki Yuuri, and this is really awkward and I’m sorry. I’m a professional figure skater and currently competing in a competition. My friend Phichit will be coming to get you at 9:30 and I will try to join you as fast as you can. I wish this could have been better, and I’m sorry.  
Your Soulmate.”

Viktor looked around the room, noting that it was identical to the one he was staying in. He looked at the name again, Katsuki Yuuri, it sounded familiar but Viktor couldn't remember anything about him. Getting up, Viktor made a beeline for the bathroom. Soft brown eyes looked at him from underneath a mop of black hair. Bringing a hand to the tanned face, Viktor noted the slight chubbiness to the cheeks and smiled. It was a pure, innocent smiled that Viktor loved instantly, before he added a mischievous glint to it. 

Yuuri was a skater, and not just a skater, but one who was competing at the same cup. Viktor had always hoped for something special when he switched with his soulmate, something memorable that they could never forget, and he knew just the thing. Sprinting across the room Viktor grabbed the phone on the table. Finding the phone unlock, Viktor dialed a number he learned a couple years back. It rang for a bit before. 

“Whose calling at this time of day?” 

“Chris, it’s Viktor.” 

“Viktor? Viktor who?”

“Viktor Nikiforov, I seem to be having an identity crisis.”

“Nikiforov? No. He sounds different, who are you really then?”

“I’m telling you Chris, it’s me Viktor! Do I need to remind you of what happened in the sauna during the Grand Prix Final last year?!”

“Ah yes the sauna. Such a good time, but wait, Viktor if that is you, does that mean…”

“YES! It’s my soulmate Chris! I have a soulmate!” Viktor exclaimed, jumping from his excitement.

“Congratulations my friend! You’ve been talking about this for years. But, what about the competition? You’re scheduled to compete today! What are you going to do? Without you around this will be a boring competition.” Chris added with a whine while Viktor laughed.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

“And that’s suppose to comfort me?”

“Chriiisss! My plans are flawless. Trust me?” He heard a sigh from the phone.

“Fine. What do you need?”   
“Get Yakov and wait outside my room. Oh and tell him to bring the extra key to my room.”

“What are you-“   
“Now, now Chris you’ll ruin the surprise!” 

“Ah such a tease.” Viktor smiled and ended the call, noting that he had 5 minutes until he had company. Dancing around the room, Viktor got dressed, finishing just as there was a knock on the door. Smiling, Viktor threw open the door.

“Hello!” He looked at the teen staring in front of the door. He was slightly shorter than Yuuri with black hair. Upon seeing Viktor his grey eyes lit up with excitement.

“Hello! You must be Yuuri’s soulmate. I’m Phichit, his roommate and best friend.”

“Nice to meet you! How did you know I wasn’t Yuuri?” Viktor tilted his head to confusion. Phichit laughed

“Yuuri wouldn’t have been that excited to see me this early in the morning, especially today.” 

“Oh. Is that because of the competition?”

“How did you…Oh wait the note Yuuri left! Yeah, he gets really nervous the day of competition.” The was silence as neither knew what to say next. 

“Oh! I need to call Ciao Ciao, our coach, and tell him what happened!” Phichit pulled out his phone and was about to dial when Viktor grabbed the phone. Phichit looked up in confusion. 

“Wait! I want to show you something first, I thought it up as soon as I woke up. I promise nothing bad will happen.” Phichit stared at Viktor, judging the man before him. He nodded.

“Ok, but I will call him immediately after.” 

“Deal! Come with him.” Viktor smiled and started walking towards the elevators with a befuddled Phichit right behind him. Once the doors to the elevator closed, Phichit turned his attention back towards Viktor realizing something important.

“You never told me your name.” Viktor smiled, turning to look at Phichit

“I didn’t? My mistake.” He turned back to facing the doors. Implying the conversation was over. Phichit suddenly became nervous but before he could say anything, the elevator doors opened and Viktor started walking down the hallway. Not wanting to fall behind Phichit quickly caught up immediately noticing the two people waiting towards the end of the hall. Viktor smiled, a hand up in greeting. 

“Chris! Glad you got out of bed.” Chris turned in response and laughed while Phichit looked on in shock. 

“Well, well isn’t this a surprise. When you called this morning I was hoping for something fun, but this is even better.” Yakov turned angrily. 

“What is going on? I received a call this morning saying I had to meet Chris outside Viktor’s room and then you turn up! What is the meaning of this?!”

“Aw Yakov, don’t you recognize your favorite student?” Viktor smiled. Phichit finally spoke up, realizing what was happening. 

“Wait, wait. You’re Viktor Nikiforov?” Viktor and Chris shared a look before laughing as Yakov’s face went red.

“Yes, lucky for both me and Yuuri wouldn’t you say?” 

“Yuuri’s probably freaking out right now. He’s been a fan of yours for years.” 

“Good. Because I’m a fan of his!” 

“Since when?” Chris threw an arm around Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Since this morning!” Viktor winked. “Yakov, can I have the key? I think it’s best if I go in first.” Yakov looked at Viktor before nodding, handing over the keycard for the room. 

“Wait.” Phichit looked at Viktor, “Yuuri is probably freaking out in there, be gentle.” Viktor noticed the seriousness in Phichit’s expression and nodded curtly before walking up to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside quickly. 

The room was dark as Viktor stepped inside letting the door close behind him. Viktor blinked trying to adjust to the lack of light after being in the brightly lit hallway mere seconds ago. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed himself, sitting on the bed. Despite knowing it was actually Yuuri it was strange to see himself, especially since something was very wrong. Yuuri had payed no attention to Viktor even when the door slammed shut, his head remained bowed even when Viktor sat next to him on the bed. He took a moment to study himself. His white hair was still messy, and it was forward partially blocking Yuuri’s face. However, it wasn’t enough to block the pure panic that was written on his face. It was then that Viktor realized how rapid Yuuri’s breathing was. 

‘Is he having a panic attack?!’ Viktor thought wildly. ‘What do I do?’ Breathing deeply Viktor realized he had to do something to help. Slowly he reached out a hand, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulder. The reaction was immediate, Yuuri jumped, flinching away Viktor. He stared at Viktor, eyes wide and Viktor looked right back. 

“Hello Yuuri” he spoke softly as if scared that anything louder would scare Yuuri. Yuuri flinched again, hands coming up to cover his mouth and began whispering something. Viktor strained to hear him, barely making out the words. 

“-orry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Viktor gasped, looking Yuuri straight in the eye. 

“Why are you sorry?” Yuuri looked up, a deer caught in the headlights.

“You’re Victor Nikiforov.” 

“I had noticed that.”

“And I’m me. I’m nothing special. I can’t even-“

“Stop” Viktor stated softly, but it was enough for Yuuri to stop and look at him. Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye. “Why do you doubt yourself so much? I’ve only just met you, don’t I get a say in who I want.” 

“Of course! It’s just…” Yuuri dropped his gaze, refusing to look Viktor in the eye.

“Just what?”

“I’m nobody. I’m just another random skater who can’t land any quads and can’t handle the pressure in a competition.” Despite Viktor’s best effort he chuckled. Yuuri’s eyes darted up, shocked at Viktor’s response. 

“I don’t care. I just want to get to know you. Yuuri I have spent the last 17 years of my life focused purely on skating. I ignored everything else in life and I’m honestly tired of it. I want to see more in the world than just a rink. You can show me that Yuuri, I want to live my life especially if you were with me. Can’t you give me that opportunity?” Yuuri stared at Viktor, staring at disbelief as he processed what Viktor said. Realizing Viktor was waiting for an answer Yuuri nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Viktor smiled brightly before looking Yuuri up and down and wrinkling his nose.

“You need to get dressed, there are people waiting outside for us.” 

“Who?” 

“My coach, Chris, your friend Phichit and probably your coach.” 

“What-what? That many people?” Viktor nodded his head. 

“So get dressed, we can go greet the masses!” Viktor added with a wink hoping to defuse the tense atmosphere around them. Yuuri nodded getting up while Viktor stayed on the bed watching Yuuri shuffle around the room. Reaching into one of the bags, Yuuri recoiled looking at Viktor. Going back into the bag, Yuuri pulled out Victor’s short program outfit. 

“Viktor, What are we going to do about our short programs?” 

“Don’t worry,” Viktor smirked, “I have a plan.” 

~~~~~~~~~  
“Representing Russia is Viktor Nififorov” Yuuri staked onto the ice, his stomach twisted into knots. He glanced over his should to see Viktor waving at him. Viktor had already skated Yuuri’s routine and despite only knowing it for less than a day, managed to placed Yuuri in first place with a score of 92.84. He still didn’t understand how Viktor convinced him (or their coaches) to agree to this little switch but after a day of private practice Viktor had performed Yuuri’s routine to near perfection. 

Yuuri took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, he couldn’t ruin Viktor’s reputation just because he couldn’t handle the pressures of competing. He looked at Viktor who was smiling at him from the edge of the rink. Viktor believed in him, trusted him to skate in his place. He took a deep breath, feeling a wave of calm wash over him. If Viktor believed he could do it, then he wouldn’t disappoint. Smiling back at Viktor, Yuuri took his place at the center of the rink ready for the music to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my work is similar to another person's, I must have read it and it got stuck in my brain when I was writing this. Thanks to the person who pointed that out and check out the other story!


End file.
